Superjail: Growth
by RedManic
Summary: Lies, betrayal, and friendship. They all exist in the biggest home of incarceration in the world, known as Superjail. It might be the beginning of a new adventure, or it may be the end of Superjail. Collaboration Story;Half-AU;Non-Marysue;OC & Warden Friendship;Non-romantic;OC x OC;One-sided Alice x Warden
1. Chapter 1 - The New Ones

**This is my first collaboration fan-fiction, and, whadd'ya know? It's another Superjail fic! We've already typed up a majority of the story, but, I don't want to pressure any of my readers to have to read the entire story just to make sure they can get to the new content. I feel a bit awkward about this story, but it's not too bad!**

* * *

><p>Jessica was walking along, glancing around at the scene around her. It was all too familiar. She heard a noise behind her and was grabbed from behind and lifted, making her squeal a bit in surprise. She turned her head and Rex was holding onto her, his breath panting heavily. "Rex, what's wrong?" She asked, looking at her friend. He hissed and lifted her over his shoulder, starting to run again. She looked over at what he was running from and she saw a huge, coffin-shaped, white robot with a green digital matrix face. Her eyes widened, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" She yelped.<p>

Rex looked over his shoulder and saw it was starting to gain on them. He strained his face and he started sprinting, trying to get away. His breath was running out and he couldn't breathe, but he couldn't stop running. He finally tripped up and fell forward, quickly turning so he was facing upwards, saving Jessica from having her face hit the hard pavement. She opened her eyes slowly and her eyes widened a bit as the robot was towering over them. "EEP!" She squeaked, gripping onto her friend's arms. He looked up and scowled, "Shoot..." He slowly got up with her, still holding her in his arms. He was wanting to back away but he knew the robot was going to make it's move.

The sides of the robot opened up, revealing two metal claws. They stretched out and reached for Jessica and Rex, grabbing them both by their throats to make sure they couldn't escape. When he made sure they were in his grasp, he flew up into the air and started to fly away. They were flying over really crazy things, such as a Taco eating a Hamburger, or a land where Dogs were the dominant species, and Humans were the lesser species.

They eventually flew up to a large cluster of mauve-coloured clouds. As they came closer to the large cluster, it seemed like they formed into the shape of a head. The "mouth" of the clouds opened up wide, letting out a large blinding glow. The robot flew through it, still having its two new captures in its claws. Both of the two covered their eyes on instinct, not wanting to grow blind. As soon as the light died down, both of them uncovered their eyes, gasping in awe. Right in the near distance was a large volcano on a large island. It seemed like it was only a tower above the volcano, but, they what they were in for was more than just a mere tower on a volcano.

Jessica blinked and she reached up to the claw around her neck, her neck starting to get irritated by the metal. Her ponytails were flowing a bit behind her in the breeze, the bells on her hair-ties jingled a little bit as she struggled a little bit. She wiggled her legs around as she tried to get the robot to loosen it's grip a little bit, and Rex just stared out before them in shock, his breath still taken away from this amazing sight. He turned his head the best he could and saw that Jessica was struggling, and he growled a bit, "Hey, leave her out of this, I'm the one that's in trouble, why'd you grab her?" He said to the robot, knowing he most likely wouldn't get a response.

The robot, as Rex assumed, didn't give a response. The robot just ignored him and flew them just outside the large tower, which turned out to be something that looked like a whole world crammed into a large utopia just atop a volcano. The robot squeezed tight on the man's windpipe, flying over to a large metal tube. It dropped him into it, having him slide down it at a rapid speed, just for him to forcibly be slid into a prisoner's outfit, his possessions being taken from him from some metal hands with white, cartoony gloves on them.

The white robot just flew into an entrance to the large utopia, landing at a pretty-looking meadow. It set Jessica down next to a garden of vegetables then flew off. The vegetables saw her and started yelling at her, demanding her to pick them from the garden, but she didn't listen, and just stared. At least her throat wasn't being clamped shut by an uncomfortable metal grasp.  
>She blinked and looked around, seeing the vegetables and she looked really confused, "Um... No..." She slowly walked away from them, wandering farther into the meadow. She blinked and she looked around, What is this place!? She thought, her eyes glancing around wildly, in confusion. She then realized something, "Rex...!?" She looked around her, running around in circles for a little bit, then she lowered herself to the ground, covering her face and her breath shaking wildly as she tried to breathe.<p>

"Well, hello there. You're quite ravishing today, aren't you?" said a very welcoming yet charming voice from behind her. She quickly turned her head around, seeing a very... Interesting... Looking man. The man who had spoken to her was a tall, skinny man. He had purple coattail jacket, also having a pair of purple work pants and a purple top hat. He had a light yellow dress-shirt, black, shiny dress shoes, a vermillion cummerbund and bow, with the top-hat's base belted with vermillion, similar to his cummerbund. He had grey gloves and yellow-orange tinted sun-glasses, hiding his eye colour. The intrigued smile he gave off to her revealed he had a gap within the center of his top teeth. He bore a black cane with a golden bulb at the top, and black hair peeked out from his hat to his ears. He tipped his hat like a gentleman, telling her, "I had Jailbot bring you here. After finding out who you were, I thought you might be of good use to..." He waved his arms in the air, his voice full of enthusiasm, "Superjail!"

Her head tilted a little bit, interested a bit, "Superjail...?" She looked around at the place and turned her gaze back to him, picking herself up off the ground, "But, this place doesn't really look like a jail..."  
>He seemed to take offense to that. "It's not supposed to look like a jail. It's Superjail, not just any 'ol jail." He crossed his arms. "This is my Superjail. I don't care what you think about it's looks, it's staying like this!"<br>She raised her hands and looked a bit startled, "I didn't mean it in a bad way! I'm sorry!" She lowered her head a bit, "I was going to say I actually really like it, and it's really pretty..." She slowly looked up then quickly looked back down, thinking she was going to be in trouble for what she had said.

Meanwhile, with Rex, he landed face first onto some concrete. He pushed himself up and started rubbing his face, growling, "Ow... My face... That hurt..." He opened his eyes and shot his angered glance around him. His eyes went wide for a moment as he was picked up by a man a lot bigger than him, "Welcome to the jail, Fresh meat..." He looked at him and kicked at him, knocking him down and landing on his feet, brushing himself off. "Don't touch me, you freak..." He said sourly. He was full of sass and anger right now. A lot of other men surrounded him as he had done that and they all glared down at him, starting to maul him. He kicked them all away though, fighting for his own sake. He threw one guy into a bunch of others who were approaching him and knocked them all down. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" He barked, baring his teeth at the rest of them as his eye went twitchy.

Some of them had been splattered into a bloody mess, while the survivors quickly recovered. They were all wearing the same orange attire as Rex was. He was one of them. He was one of the inmates. When he realized this was when he became more angry, and to let out his anger, he went and killed the remainder of surviving inmates.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soooo**_**, apparently there was this issue where the document erased all of the quotation marks and apostrophes. I managed to fix that issue now, so, you won't even know it happened! Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The tall man started to approach Jessica. He went up to her. "You look like you would make a great assistant..." he muttered out quietly, hoping the girl wouldn't hear. She didn't; her thoughts were racing, Am I going to get punished? What's he going to do? Is he going to throw me in the jail with all the others? Wait! She raised her head up, then quickly looked up at the man, "Sir, do you happen to know where my friend is? He was brought here as well..."<p>

The man looked at her then shrugged. "I'm not really interested in the guys that are brought here. They're just rubbish inmates."  
>She blinked and looked a bit hurt by that, "Is he in trouble...?" She asked him, sounding very innocent and concerned for him. "He's basically my only family... He acts like my big brother, and a father in a way..." She lowered her head, staring at the ground, "I never knew my parents, and I don't even think that they're even alive..."<p>

He pat her on the back once or twice, then he said, "Well, you won't need your old family. Here at Superjail, you'll get a new and better family!" He smiled at his statement, and at her. A moment later, he snapped his fingers. "Speaking of which, I don't think we've had proper introductions!" He backed up a little bit, then bowed politely like a gentleman, saying, "I am The Warden, the one who made this wonderific place!" He poked her shoulder with the tip of his cane. "What's your name?"

She slowly raised her head up and her hair fell over her eye a little bit. "Well, I'm Jessica... I'm a bit of a shy, timid person. I'm also a freshman in highschool." She smiled lightly, her light blue eyes glittering a little bit. Her ponytail holders jingled a little bit. She forgot that she had also made bells attached to them, "I'm also pretty crafty, not meaning to brag or anything..." She lifted her head up more and her smile turned into a grin.

"Soooo, Jessica." He put his hand on her back. "Shall I introduce you to my staff and the workings of Superjail?" The Warden smiled right back at her, eager to show her different things that he creates to kill his inmates. He seems to find the bloody, gory deaths of his inmates amusing, but, he wouldn't let this young girl know that.

He had hatched an idea earlier. Warden would show her how the things here at Superjail worked, and then she wouldn't try to escape, but instead would get used to the idea that violent deaths happen everyday at Superjail! He thought it was full-proof. What could possibly go wrong?

A loud yell came out loudly, which she seemed to have heard. She looked very confused and alarmed, "Did... Someone scream...?"  
>Rex was covered in blood, his fists clenched and red with the others blood. He was breathing heavily, his eyes whipping back to some new inmates coming in, "More of these people...!? Really...?" He turned towards the others but they froze, seeing all the bloody inmates around him, and slowly started to back up a little bit instead of go really close to him. He raised an eyebrow, having a small smirk on his face, seeing that he had them intimidated. He took a step closer, "Alright, someone's going to explain to me where the heck we are and how we get out of here." He demanded, looking at someone in the crowd and pointed at one of them, "You!" The one looked around frantically and pointed at himself questionably. He nodded and the inmate stepped forward, which allowed him to grab him by the shoulders and shake him a little bit, "How do we get out of here!?" Rex growled.<p>

The inmate he had chosen, however, was a newer one as well, and he actually didn't know, "I-I-I don't know...! Please don't hurt m-" He was cut off by a loud snapping sound, and he fell limply to the ground.  
>The other inmates stared in terror, for Rex had successfully snapped the one inmate's neck. "Anyone who actually knows?" He asked, his teeth bared in annoyance.<p>

A more scruffy inmate, hairy arms, legs, and back, stepped up to Rex. He was a few inches taller than the intimidating boy. The manly inmate had a very low voice, answering his question. "There's no way out on your own." He looked down at the seemingly young boy who towered like a tree. "That is, unless the Man lets you out." He spit out a cigar and stomped on it, putting it out, then stepping back to the crowd. He was easy to spot out, being taller than most of the other inmates.

Rex growled and cursed loudly, then looked around, "But who's the Man?"

The scruffy inmate pointed up to a large tower in the center of Superjail. It was one of the biggest towers inside of the place, standing at almost 80 feet tall. The top of the tower was the shape of The Warden's head, whom Rex hadn't met yet. In fact, almost everything had The Warden on it!

Rex's eyes narrowed and he looked up at the sky, closing his eyes and letting out an irritated grunt, "Damn it..." He lowered his gaze then walked back over to the bodys, kicking one to see if he was really dead, then walking away, trying to find his way to see this guy.

Jessica had been looking around with interest, "How do you know where to go so easily...? This place is huuuuuuuuge...!" She said in awe, her eyes looking around some more before looking back up to the tall man.  
>"Well, I did design this place myself. My buddy Jailbot helped build it." He took off his hat and reached into it, pulling out some blueprints, way too big to be able to logically fit inside of the large top-hat. He opened the large scroll of blueprints and show it to her. "This isn't even half of it! This is only one sector!" He said with a large smile on his face. "I needed a really big Superjail if I wanted to fit all I wanted into it! I still have 500 miles worth of sectors off-limits until I can get more things into them!" The Warden looked at Jessica. "Isn't it wonderful?" He said with a toothy smile.<p>

She whistled and nodded enthusiastically, "Might be insanely big, but I guess there are a lot of bad guys out there...~" She looked back up at the Warden with her eyes sparkling in excitement, "I actually really am excited to see my new family...~" If she were a half animal-half person, her tail would be wagging a mile a minute.

The Warden was happy he made his newcomer happy. "Now, come with me Jessica." He said, leading her over to a watch room. There, they could easily see all the violence that happened in the court-yard where all the inmates were sent when it was time for outside time. He led her over to a window, expecting a small riot to be going on at this time.

Jessica looked out and she gasped a bit, seeing the bodies and blood. "What happened!?" She looked down and saw her friend starting to walk into a building, the blood still on his hands, "... Rex...!?" "Was that his name?" the tall purple man asked to her. "I never really pay attention to the names of our inmates." He shrugged a bit. She blinked and she slowly turned away from the window, sinking to the ground a bit, shaking, "Well... I wasn't expecting that..." She mumbled a bit uncomfortably, hugging herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter. I'm honestly not reading any previous chapters since I've already written them. However, I would really like some reviews on these chapters. Just know this: If you _do_ review these chapters and expect things to be fixed in "future" chapters, that's not going to happen. These chapters were pre-written. I'll let you know when reviews will help improve future chapters. For now, these reviews will just help me with future stories. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As Rex was stomping through the building he just went into, he realized he was walking through the Cell Blocks, passing all the trembling prisoners in their cells. He spit at one, but just ignored them. He picked up a rock brought inside from the courtyard and threw it at a camera watching him, then found a set of stairs that led to the Watch Tower. He looked around to make sure no one was watching, then he opened the door to the staircase and snuck in, closing the door behind him, climbing up the stairs, angered.<p>

Jessica jumped a bit with a yelp, hearing a door slam and seeing the door swing open with a strong force. Rex appeared in the doorway and looked over, seeing Jessica on the ground. "You took Jess away from me!?" He spat, rushing over and standing next to her defensively. Jessica scrambled up and stood before the Warden with her arms outstretched, making herself become a wall in a sense between them, "Don't! Stop! He hasn't harmed me in anyway! He's actually been really nice! He said that I can have a new family here...!"

He looked down at her and crossed his arms, "... Without me included in the picture I presume?"

Jessi looked up and shook her head, "No, I don't think so..."

The Warden told her, hiding his lie with a convincing attitude, that he was going to be included too.

She tilted her head with a positive smile, "See?" Rex looked up at him and let out a long, drawn out sigh, "Oh, Jess..." He placed a hand on her shoulder, forgetting that there was still blood on his hands, and marking her school uniform with the blood, "Honestly, I don't want to harm you, so I'm just going to back out of being your brother..."

Her eyes widened as tears fill up her eyes immediately, "B-bu-but..." She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, "You wouldn't hurt me no matter what..! I know you wouldn't...!" He looked down at her then closed his eyes as well, "I'm losing my control over my strength, and..." He squeezed her shoulder hard, as if he didn't know he was doing it, but he did, and when she yelped a bit he pulled back, "S-see...?"

She opened her eyes, her vision blurred by tears, "... Okay..." She turned away and hugged herself again, trying to stifle her cries. He was even uncomfortable, making her cry. He decided that it was time for him to get away from there, not even wanting to be there anymore. As he was leaving the room, the Warden shot an evil grin at Rex while Jessica wasn't paying attention. His plan was working.

He shot back an angered glare, and he walked out of the room, going back to find his cell. Jessica slowly looked back up towards the Warden and she sniffled a little bit, not being able to control herself and she wrapped her arms around him, crying into him a little bit. The Warden put his hand on her shoulder. While he didn't want to admit it to himself, he thought he was starting to feel sympathy for the girl, and not just fake sympathy to put his plan into motion.

"What are you doing, wimp?" A muscular sounding voice said. It was to Rex it seemed. He was the only one outside of his cell in this cell block. "You should be in your cell." Before he could get a time to think, a very muscular woman appeared in front of him, bulge on her crotch and all. Rex looked up and saw her face. She was taller than him, too. She looked like a cross-dressing male, having red hair up in a ponytail, wearing police-esque uniform, having thick red lipstick and pinkish-red glasses, and she had a beauty mark. The manly woman had a name tag that said Alice on it. Alice grabbed Rex with brute force and dragged him across the ground, despite being strong enough to hold him. She threw him into an empty cell, the cell he was assigned to, then closed and locked the cell door, putting the key she used back on her key-chain. "Next time I catch you out of your cell, I'll crush you into a little box, broken bones galore." She smirked then walked away.

He sat down on one of the beds and he grunted a bit, "Well, if I knew where my damned cell was, I would have gotten in here a lot sooner..." He got back up and started pacing around in the cell, his eyes locked onto the floor as he thought.

A few hours later, it was starting to get dark outside. The Warden had offered to let Jessica to sleep with him in his bedroom so she didn't have to find a place to sleep on her own. He was hoping she would accept the offer. She had taken the offer into serious consideration and pondered about it for quite a while, and just as it got dark, she accepted, feeling a cold chill shoot up her back as it got dark. She got a baaad feeling just then, and she really didn't like it.

He noticed in her eyes that she had a bad feeling. "Are you alright?" he asked, growing a faint worry that she might be catching on.

She shuddered a bit, "Oh, it's nothing really... I just don't like the dark and sleeping in places I haven't really gotten used to yet..." She looked over to him and smiled nervously, which was actually part of the truth, she decided to leave the other half out however, hoping that nothing bad would happen to Rex tonight, even though she should probably be furious with him rather than worried about him.  
>"Don't worry about it, Jessica!" He gave her another toothy grin to try to lighten the mood. "Getting used to and trusting the staff, especially me, is really easy!"<p>

Jessica smiled a bit and held her hand out, slipping it into his and biting her bottom lip lightly, getting another cold chill, "Is it just me, or is it actually getting really cold in here...?" He shrugged, not knowing whether it was better to say it was just her or it was getting cold. He didn't want to risk giving his plot away, so he just pretended like he didn't know the answer.

The Warden pretended like the question never happened and lead her to his room. It was a very colourful room. A large painting of him riding his pega-man mount was on one of the walls. He also had a fireplace, but the fire was out. The floor was carpeted with the finest red carpeting, and he had a large bed that could fit 5 people. It also had its own roof. There was a pretty chandelier in the center of the ceiling, dangling a bit, making pretty noises as its glass ornaments gently tapped each other. "So, what do you think?" he asked her.

She looked around the room and her mouth opened wide, "WAAAAAAAOW..." She blinked and timidly took a step inside, looking around some more. "Nice room...~" She commented normally afterwards, an impressed smile on her face. "Thank you," the Warden said, proud of his magnificent room. She shifted into the room, sitting down in front of the fireplace, watching the Warden for a moment then turned back to look at the fireplace, her eyes focusing on it and she then got up and looked over at the painting, tilting her head a little bit, trying to figure out what the strange creature he was riding on was. She was also stalling so he could get into his pajamas.

The Warden pulled out a button and pressed it, the white coffin-shaped robot flying in immediately. The robot put Warden into his pjs for him. "Thank you Jailbot." He said with a smile and sent Jailbot back off. Jessica turned towards him and smiled, "So he does things for you too...?" She placed a finger on her chin with a light smile and tilted her head, "That's pretty neat..." She looked down at her uniform and blinked, "Although... I don't have anything to change into..." She noticed the blood on her shoulder of the uniform and sighed a bit, remembering what had happened between her old friend and her.

The man, now wearing pajamas, went over to his closet and pulled out a plain white night gown that was overly big for Jessica. "I guess you could wear this." He said to her. She looked at it then walked over to him, "Thank you..." She took it and slipped it on over her clothes, then managed to take off her uniform from under the nightgown. She looked back up at him and took out her ponytails, her hair tumbling down a bit and neatly going straight, "Ta-da...~" She said quietly, with a small giggle.

He wanted to humour her, so he clapped both of his hands together quietly. "Impressive," he said, trying to hide his sarcasm. He wasn't really impressed by it, but, he didn't want her to notice, so, he just played pretend. 'It's as easy as being in a school play.' he said in his mind. She seemed to sense it and she looked down a bit, knowing that it was a stupid thing that she was trying to make it seem special in some way. She looked back up at him then turned her gaze behind her, swearing she felt something tap her. "..." 'Great my mind's playing tricks on me again...' She thought in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter, while it may not seem like it, is the longest chapter _by far_. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Rex laid down on the bed, glaring up at the one above him. "Ugh..." He felt bad for making Jess cry, but he didn't want to stay with that sarcastic jerk she was with. 'I really hope that she's okay...' He thought, closing his eyes with a sigh.<p>

The upper bed on the bunk started to move a bit, a sudden loud snooooooore coming from the top bunk. It seemed like the snore was so loud it shook the entire cell.  
>He opened his eyes immediately, "HOLY..." He fell out of his bunk and he got up, seeing who was up on the top bunk. 'I thought that this was an empty cell besides me...!?' He thought, a bit alarmed.<br>A very muscular arm hung off the only open side of the rock-hard bunk, showing blue, faded tattoos that looked like gooey blue-berry raisins, all covered by his frighteningly thick arm hair.

He looked a bit disgusted, "Ew..." He muttered, slipping back into his bunk and gripping onto the wall to the best of his ability and he tried to go to sleep himself, hoping that he could even get to sleep...

Back up with Jessica, she was sitting down on the floor, sort of afraid to intrude in his bed. She blinked a few times and nibbled on her finger a bit, biting off skin in a nervous fashion.

He picked her up, despite his flimsy, noodle-like arms, and set her on the bed, putting the blanket of her. He was surprisingly strong for being a walking stick. "It's all yours!" he said politely. The Warden, still having his gloves on, blew into his gloved thumb, and out of his glove came a portable bed. He hopped into his bed and got completely under the covers, even hiding the little fluff at the very tip of his night cap. She blinked and shifted herself a bit further under the covers then she closed her eyes, her mind slowly ceasing to race as she drifted into sleep.

She woke up in a strange, dark room. She sat up and she looked around. Was this a cell? She had shifted herself up and started walking out from behind the bars. She walked down the halls and looked around, feeling like she was missing something. She finally stumbled in on two figures, one was short, possibly her height by the looks of it, and the other was a tall, dark figure. It was fuzzy and she couldn't hear what it was saying, but words flashed in her mind. "He's going to kill you, Jess!" She jolted awake, her heart racing. What did the dream mean? She always had strange dreams, but they all meant something that would add up to let her find out something about this mysterious person who was hiding something from her.

There was a clock on a side-table next to the bed. It read "4:00 A.M.". It was pretty early, but, something told Jessica that she should probably wake up now and start getting ready for the day. The Warden apparently had grabbed Jessica's clothes and hung them up on a hook so she could find them easily to put them back on. She slipped out of the bed and quickly ran over to the hook with her clothes and she sped stripped and dressed, then she quietly bolted out of the door. She dashed down the halls, running around the corridors, tripping on her way into the watch tower with his desk in it. She slowly got up, dusting herself off and walking into the desk, sitting in his desk, waiting patiently for him to come find her.

It seemed like years as the hours went by. The time chimed 7, which was when the Warden usually wakes up. His staff usually wakes up an hour or two earlier. The man quickly unhid himself from the blankets on his bed, still just waking up. Since he was half awake, he didn't notice Jessica was missing from her bed. He trudged over to his clothes and put them on, putting his pjs back in his closet. After sliding on his tops, it seemed like his tiredness slipped away as his eyes were wide open. He grabbed his cane and headed off to his office, located in the watch tower.

Jessica was tapping her finger on the desk. Then she placed her chin on the desk, looking off to the side. She had realized just then that she had left her hair ties in the Warden's room. She pulled out some spare hair ties and she pulled out some wire and two bells, she then strung the wires through the bells and she tied it on her hair ties, then she put her hair up into two ponytails again, shaking her head and hearing a little jingle coming from them. She smiled to herself and lowered her head against the desk again, soon becoming bored again. She then grabbed more bells and she grabbed some ribbon. She slid the larger bells onto the light blue ribbons and tied them on her hair ties, making her smile a bit again.

Suddenly, the noises of doorknob turning sounded throughout the room, giving Jessica the message there was someone about to enter. The door creaked open, and, to Jessica's not surprise, it was Warden. He peeked in and saw her, then opened the door completely. "Pleasant surprise seeing you here!" he said happily. She nodded slightly, her bells jingling a bit as she nodded a greeting to him. She looked him up and down and a strange feeling came up in her stomach, it wasn't very pleasant actually, it really made her feel uncomfortable. She got up and sighed a bit, "I still haven't met the rest of your staff..." She said finally, realizing that the feeling was something that might have been about him. But what was it?

"Oh, well I can certainly fix that!" He walked over to his desk, going behind it, standing right beside her. He pressed a button, a button that looked like a speaker button to an intercom. While holding down the button, the Warden spoke into a microphone. "Jared! Alice! Come to my office now!" He said in a loud voice. He just wanted to get the point across, since they don't always come the first time.

The door opened again, and two people entered. The first one was the same muscular woman Rex had encountered, Alice, and the other was a short man with an absurdly large forehead. The female didn't bear any expression, while the man, Jared it seemed, held a nervous look on his face. He always had this expression.

She blinked and tilted her head, "Soooo..." She took a couple of steps out from behind the desk and bowed to them, "Hello... My name is Jessica, I'm one of the new members of this family..." The muscular woman and the large-headed man stared at her for a few moments, then looked at each other. After looking at each other in confusion, they looked back at her, and spoke in unison, "Family?" They were utterly confused, no doubt, but their employer didn't pay it any mind. All he said was, "She's going to be the new assistant."

She raised her head then looked back at the Warden, "Assistant?" She blinked once then tilted her head again, "What am I going to assist you with?" He looked at her. "Many different things!" He gave her a smile. "But, it gives good pay!" She placed a hand over her mouth and looked up, as if pondering. "..." She then pointed at the Warden, "I'll do it if I can get a cool looking outfit like you got, then we'll have a deal..."

The Warden thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. "I think I might have an outfit that'll look cool on you!" He called for Jailbot, and the bot quickly zoomed in, apparently knowing what he wanted. He had a set of clothes that fit Jessica in one of his metal claws. They looked similar to the Warden's, but they were blue and white coloured, and it didn't have a bowtie, but a neck-tie instead.

She grinned a bit and raised a finger, hurrying out for a moment then coming back in, wearing the outfit, her school skirt fitting in perfectly with the style of the outfit. She grinned and struck a pose, "How do I look in this...~ Be honest..." While the Warden's two employees, Jared and Alice, just stared in confusion, the Warden looked at her outfit. He found it irking that there was someone who looked almost exactly like him, and he didn't like it, but, instead of saying he didn't like it, he lied with a very convincing attitude and said it looked marvelous on her.

She looked down and that gut feeling came back in her stomach, she seemed to know he might have been lying, even if he sounded really convincing that he thought it looked good on her, she shook her head and went back to change her clothes back. "... They feel weird actually..." She lied herself, looking a bit down. She sighed a bit to herself and handed the clothes back to Jailbot, then she went over to the window, peering down at the prisoners. 


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is at least 1k words more than chapter 2. I hope this chapter isn't _too_ long, which it shouldn't be for computer users. (However, it might be long for mobile users.) Anyways, enjoy this chapter! The next few chapters will be coming in a week or so.**

* * *

><p>Rex was standing in the middle of the yard, looking around at all the people and biting his lip, feeling that he was being watched. He looked up towards the watch tower and saw Jessica staring down at him and he smiled a bit, waving up at her. She disappeared from the window and he looked a bit down, 'She must still be upset about yesterday...' He thought, really feeling bad for doing what he had done to her.<p>

That's when he heard a loud noise, sounding like a yell or a scream. He turned his head around and quickly ducked, a body thrown in his direction. His eyes went wide and he watched awkwardly as the prisoners had got into a fight and started mauling each other. He looked back up at the watch tower, seeing Jessica was back in the window, watching this play out. "Why is she looking...!?" He whispered aloud to himself, finally being knocked over from having a body flung at him.

Jessica's eyes widened a bit again, "Oh dear..." She muttered, not being able to take her eyes off of the crazed fighting that was happening down in the yard. "What's going on...?" She asked, looking back to the Warden, then quickly looking back down at their unnatural, malicious fighting. The top-hatted purple man didn't give it that much attention. "They're just having another riot," he said, not really caring about the inmates' fight, "They do it all the time." Jessica blinked and said "oh" quietly, continuing to watch. It slowly got worse as Rex joined in the fighting, and now he was starting to murder them, making her eye twitch a bit as bloody destruction of human bodies in his rage started flying everywhere and rupturing as they hit the walls.

Something was slowly clicking around, out of place, like a scrambled up rubix cube. She was processing this slowly as they slowly clicked into place, it seemed like an hour before it finally clicked and she snapped, laughing maniacally. Everyone snapped their attention toward her as she laughed, staring at her with surprise, Jared the only one with fear in his face. She slowly turned around, a weird grin on her face, pointing back at the window, "Is it just me or is their fighting actually really amusing...?" She asked, her voice sounding a bit off.

The Warden grinned. "Finally! Someone who speaks my language!" She skipped over and leaned against the desk, "Boy, Rex sure knows how to smash people into walls, lemme tell ya..." She said, looking at him with a sadistic grin. "Well," the Warden began. "Just wait until you can see what Jailbot can do." He told Jailbot to go into the courtyard and clear it off, but not to touch Rex. The white robot immediately obeyed and flew down to the courtyard, violently killing every inmate in the courtyard, but avoiding Rex. Brains, eyes, organs, blood, and body parts were scattered everywhere after Jailbot was finished. Jailbot returned to the office, blood all over him, still having the green smile on his screen. "See?"

She grinned widely, "Now THAT was awesome..." She said, looking down and seeing that Rex was alarmed to have witnessed what had just happened. "...!?" He looked up and she waved down at him, "HEY FIGHTER!" He looked back up at her very oddly, knowing that something wasn't right with her. He slowly shook his head and walked out, hearing bones crunch under his shoes and squishing of organs and eyes as well, blood gushing out, making a gross noise too. She frowned a bit as he walked away from the courtyard, "I thought he'd be happy that I talked to him, finally..." She crossed her arms and pouted a bit, "Hmpf... Well, if he doesn't care if I talk to him anymore, then why do I even bother with him? That's right, I shouldn't!" She was talking to herself a little bit but she shrugged it off and snapped her fingers together, "Alright, I'm fully aware of what you mean by assistant, and I accept fully." She grinned, rubbing her hands together with a crazed grin on her face, "This is gonna be goooooood..."

A few hours passed by, and everyone was working, well... All except Warden. He just sits at his desk doing nothing except giving orders to Jailbot and thinking up new ideas for buildings and inventions, but, now that he had an assistant, he wasn't so alone and bored in his colourful office anymore. "Hey, Jessica?" He looked at his assistant who was given a chair to sit in right next to him. "Want to play a game?" She looked up at him and grinned, "Sure," she accepted, "But what's the game?"

"Hide and seek!" The Warden said excitedly. "You hide in some random part of the jail and I'll look for you!" She giggled a bit, "Alright, but don't you dare peek..." She glared at him playfully, "I'll go hide now, so, start counting and I'll go hide...~"

The Warden covered his eyes, surprisingly not secretly peeking through his fingers. He wanted to legitimately have fun, and the only way to do that is to... Well... Play the game legitimately! He started to count quietly, but loud enough for Jessica to hear. "One... Two... Three..." She grinned and ran out of the door, sliding down the staircase rails to go faster. She slid off perfectly into a run and she ran down the blocks, having different prisoners look at her oddly, but slightly amused. Rex saw her as she started to slow down into a jog, losing her breath. He opened up the cell quickly and pulled her in swiftly, Jessica making a little squeak of surprise.

Rex looked at her with a slight glare, "What are you doing running around the jail...!?" He asked her, sounding a bit angry. She glared back at him, "What's it too ya!?" He growled a bit at her, "Don't you fight with me... I'm trying to save your butt. Now what are you doing down here?" Jessica's eyes softened a bit but she still kept her glare, "I'm playing Hide and Seek with the Warden..." He looked slightly surprised and had a flashback to the look he had shot him on the way out. "... Jess, he's not a good man... He's going to do something really bad to you, I can feel it..." He muttered to her.

She looked up at him like he was insane, "Shut up! You don't know him!" The blonde boy gripped her shoulders and shook her a little bit, "He's going to kill you, Jess!" Her mind clicked again, remembering her dream. She struggled out of his grip and swatted at his hand, then crawled under his bunk, "If you tell him I'm here, I'll hurt you..." She hissed. He scoffed, "Whatever..."

When the Warden was finished counting, he pressed a button an a set of monitors retracted down from the ceiling. He looked at the monitors that showed the insides of different cells. "So much for not cheating." he murmured to himself as he switched through different cells to see if she hid in one of them. When he had gotten to the camera in Rex's cell, he could see two blue eyes glinting from under the bunk bed, a big giant man on the top bunk. "Got her!" He got out his key for that particular cell block, then headed out to go "find" her.

Rex looked back under the bunk at her, and he sighed a bit in irritation, "I can't believe you're playing a child's game at your age, with an adult nonetheless...!" Jessica's eyes twitched, "Shut up...! I'm not here...!" She hissed at him, hugging her knees and blinking a few times. He let out another sigh that lead into an annoyed growl and he started pacing back and forth. 'As soon as he gets in here... I'm going to stop him from getting to her... Hopefully she'll run away and realize he's just messing with her...' He thought, pausing to look at the bunks, seeing that his cellmate was on top of the bunk. "... If you break that bunk and crush her, so help me God, your balls will be history..."

Footsteps echoing through the cellblock alarmed Rex. It was the Warden, heading down to Rex's cell to find Jessica, then he could hide and she could go look for him. He smiled at the thought. 'I wonder how long it'll take her.' He was amused. Rex blinked and huddled against the wall, waiting for his time to strike. He was huddled up in the corner, waiting for him to come in so he could launch himself off the wall onto him. Jessica noticed that he was hiding in the corner and she growled in her mind, 'Hypocrite...'

Rex's cell just came into Warden's view. He got closer and closer, footstep by footstep. Once he reached the cell, he opened it up and he started to chime, "Fooouuund y-" He was interrupted with a loud yell and his own scream, a thunking against the ground. There were noises of struggle, and Jessica crawled out from under the bed in a panic, "WARDEN!?" Rex bared his teeth as he pinned down the purple suited man, "JESS, RUN!" She screamed a bit and tried to pull him off of her friend, "GET OFF OF HIM, YOU CREEP!" She screamed, tugging at his criminal outfit. Rex shook his head and pushed her out with a hand, knocking her down so she fell outside of the cell, then he stole the key from the Warden and ran out, keeping him trapped in there and locking it so he was stuck in there. He stuffed the key into his pocket and he grabbed Jessica off the ground who was screaming and yelling in rage, flailing and struggling to get free.

A large muscular shadow suddenly loomed over Rex and Jessi, causing a darkness over the two of them. Rex looked over his shoulder and Jessica looked up with teary eyes, still in a sharp glare, "HELP ME GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE TRAPPED THE WARDEN IN A CAGE!" She yelled in fury. The blonde boy closed his eyes and he pulled her away from over her shoulder and he yelled in her face, "WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM BEING KILLED BY HIM!?" She screamed back, equally as loud and enraged, "HE WOULDN'T EVER KILL ME YOU FREAKING IDIOT, LET ME GO!"

The red-headed she-male forcibly seperated the two apart, kicking Rex into a wall and setting Jessica to the side. Alice walked up to the blonde inmate and stepped on his stomach, pushing down, but not to the point where it splattered. She just wanted him to feel the pain. He growled loudly in pain, glaring up at her. Jessica went back over to him and reached into his pocket where he had stored the key, and she started running back to the cell where the Warden was trapped.

The tall-headed man from before was there first. Jared was frantically fumbling around with a key ring that had thousands of keys on it. "JARED GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!" The Warden yelled angrily. The nervous accountant stammered, "I-I-I'm t-t-trying to s-sir...!" Jessica reached up to the lock and unlocked it before he could even get the right key. She looked up at the Warden with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry he did that..." She whimpered, knowing that she couldn't have done anything to stop it however, since she was weaker and smaller than the hulk-like man.

The Warden just stood up and straightened up his clothing as if nothing happened and walked out the cell. He got out his cane, a bit irritated. He leaned against it so he didn't have to put all his weight on his feet, and he called for Jailbot through a small communicator device.

Jailbot was busy bringing a prisoner to Superjail, and he was in the middle of a world made of spears and spikes. He quickly dropped the new prisoner and zoomed off to Superjail, leaving the prisoner impaled on spikes and spears. The robot zoomed to the location of Warden and noticed Alice smooshing Rex. It grabbed Rex with one of its claws and took him to an empty cell, separated from all the rest, locking it after.  
>Rex took in a deep breath, then let it out, his eyes scanning the new cell. "Finally... I'm alone at last..." He said quietly, feeling a sort of relief flow over him. Jessica was still standing next to the Warden, knowing that he wasn't very pleased. "I would have stopped him if I could've..." She tried to say, trying to see if he was mad or if he would be mad at her for her inability to help him out.<p>

The Warden looked at her. Instead of lashing out at her or reacting sorely toward her, he pat her head. He didn't really think he would say this, but, "It's the thought that counts, Jessica!" He never acted this nice toward anyone, but, he kept reminding himself that he's just playing an act.

She smiled a little bit and looked up at him, feeling a bit relieved that he didn't get mad at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, my friend wanted to start adding some character development with every character, including Rex and Jessica. The only characters that haven't gotten much character development later on the story are Jared and Alice, and probably Jailbot. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! (It _is_ the next week, after all!)**

* * *

><p>Days had passed since Rex had been moved to his own cell, and Jessica hadn't been paying any attention to that specific cell's camera. One day she was just scrolling through the monitors on a small portable screen while the Warden was in a meeting with the rest of the staff, talking adult business. She decided to flip onto the camera that was in the cell that Rex was in. She flipped to it and she heard strange gurgling noises, choking and gagging noises too. She watched as a shoe flew at the camera and made it turn so it showed his shadow on the floor, flailing around wildly.<p>

Her eyes had grown wide, and she put the tablet into a bag, and she started running to the cell. She had finally made it there, and she saw in terror as he gagged and flailed around, his eyes clouding up and having him grab at the rope, he kicked at the bars and sent him flying all over the place in the cell, his legs still flailing around wildly. He made disgusting gurgling sounds, that chilled Jessica's soul. She listened and watched in his suffering, her eyes staying wide open.

During the meeting, Warden accidently pushed a button and the camera for that room started to be displayed on the monitor, just in time to hear a loud, surprising snap. Rex's neck flopped over awkwardly, and his head was basically upside down as it limply hung there, only attached by his neck, which had broken. Jessica's eyes went wide and she fell to her knees, on the floor. She watched as his body swayed back and forth, to and fro, from the momentum of his struggles before. She sounded like she started hyperventilating, and then she let out a blood-chilling scream. Making everyone in the office jump with alarm.

The Warden looked into the monitor. "How the hell did this get turned on?" He was aware of what happened, though, and he tried not to smile. 'He's finally gone! Now I have her all to me!' He looked at his staff, turning the monitor off. "That scream never happened." Jared shook, "B-b-b-bu-bu-but Sir...? W-wasn't that your new assistant, Jessica, who screamed...?" He said, his voice stammering over and over as he tried to talk.

In the cell, her screams kept ringing out over and over, echoing in the eerie silence of the cell. She kept screaming, then her screams slowly turned into loud wails. "REX!" She bawled, crawling up to the bars and shaking them, reaching through to try and touch his hand. "REX PLEASE, NO...!" She grabbed onto his hand, which it was still warm, but over time as she kept bawling, his hand lost it's warmth and it became cold. She let out another wail. She couldn't stop letting out wails, her head starting to throb from her screaming and crying.

The sounds of beeps suddenly came from the distance, getting louder and louder. Jailbot was going to go and retrieve Jessica, bringing her back to the office. The robot eventually appeared, and, having robotic ears, covered the sides of its head with its claws, despite there not being ears in those location. Jailbot bore through it and grabbed Jessica by her wrists, dragging her back to the office.

She panted, her face and eyes red. Her blue eyes had turned to a sickly grey while tears still fell from her eyes, down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe, and her heart felt like it was broken, for it was barely pumping at all. Jared turned his attention towards the doors where Jailbot came in with Jessica, he looked surprised and worried for her, "Wh-what happened...!?" She didn't respond, she only lowered her head, unable to speak.

The Warden looked at her. "She doesn't look very good." He had an idea. "So, I'll just give her sugar therapy!" He pulled out an extremely sugary piece of chocolate and walked up to her, plopping it into her mouth and making her chew and swallow it. "Sugar therapy always works!" the Warden said, confident it would fix her.

She raised her head, looking really sickly, "..." She closed her eyes and her body went limp, being completely knocked out. Jared looked over at the Warden and was about to ask him something, but decided against it, afraid of getting his head bitten off.

She had woken up in her dreams, seeing his body hanging still, her heart sinking, "Rex, I'm sorry..." She whimpered.  
>The boy had appeared from behind the body and picked her up, the dark cell turning into a bright light around them then they appeared to be in a familiar room. Her own bedroom at home. He sat her down on the bed and kept smiling at her, "Jessica, don't be sad, I'm very happy now that I'm gone and away from there... Everything is good..." His smile slowly turned into a frown, "But, you should finally know... The Warden's not who he seems... He's using you, making you miserable for his own sick enjoyment... He knew that the solitude from you would make me lose my way and end up that way... So, now, I'm away from you, and he's the only one that you should be afraid of..."<p>

She looked at him with a scared look. "... What's going to happen...?"

He looked back at her and started to speak, "He's been lying to you... He's going to try and make you turn into a horrible person... Ruthless and destructive... He's going to use you as another way to kill off his prisoners... He's using you, and he's planning that if you're so overcome with grief, he's going to let you commit suicide and let you hang yourself as another way for his sick, twisted amusement..."

Jessica's eyes watered, both inside and out of her dream, tears streaming down her face. She then slowly woke up, finding herself in the Warden's room, in the bed. It was midnight, and she had noticed that the Warden was asleep in his portable bed next to her. She shook her head and slowly crawled out of the bed, going to go back to the office.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the last chapter before the next section of the story. This is the longest chapter in the entire first part, and I must say, this is probably the most descriptive. My partner _really_ did a good job on this one. However, I feel like I had written the Warden to be a bit OOC here, so, forgive me if he's slightly out of personality. Trust me, the story improves as it goes on. ;)**

* * *

><p>In the morning, the staff, except for Jessica, had woken up early as always. Jared went to the staff room to get some coffee, while Alice went to work out. It was 6:30 in the morning. Everyone was just starting to wake up.<p>

The Warden started to wake up, strangely early. He was suspicious that Jessica might know something he didn't want her to know. He noticed she wasn't in the bed. "Maybe she's just in the office." He quickly got dressed, then grabbed his cane, and headed to his office.

Once he had reached the office, he had walked in on Jessica, which her hair was down and not even put up in her usual ponytails. Her hair was completely covering her eyes and she was sitting there quietly. She had raised her head slightly, not showing her eyes and she bared her teeth, "You... You monster..." Her whole body started shaking from fatigue, anger, and fear, "Y-You... You lied to me all this time...!"

"What!?" He was starting to get furious. "I wouldn't lie to my own assistant! Where would you come up with such a ridiculous assumption!?" The Warden was afraid she might have found out somehow.

Her bared teeth slowly turned into a psychotic looking grin, "Rex told me... He came to me last night and told me EVERYTHING... Hehehe..." She raised her head up and one of her eyes had finally been revealed: it was a blue-grey color, but also, looked like it was a bit slitted, like a cat's eyes. She started laughing psychotically, getting up on the desk and she tilted her head, both of her eyes revealing and her eyes were wide, actually so intensely terrifying, that it actually struck fear into even the bravest of men. "You... You're not going to make me surrender to my madness...~ EhEHEHEHEH...!~ I WON'T HAVE IT!"

She screeched, launching herself off the desk and pushing the Warden to the side, dashing to the stairs and falling down them, landing in a heap at the bottom. She seemed like she was dead, and she actually was in a pool of blood at the bottom. She was still laughing though, making the same gurgling sounds that Rex had done last night, choking on her own blood in her mouth.

The Warden was both awe-struck and furious about her actions. He quickly called Jailbot and told him to go after her. He wanted her back here in the office. The white robot did as ordered and sped off to go get Jessica. It was easy, for all he had to do was go down the stairs. Four robotic claws sped at her and grabbed both of her ankles and wrists, holding tightly, then flying back toward the office.

She had returned to the office in Jailbot's grasp, the strange grin stuck on her face. Blood had started to drain out of her mouth from a tooth hole, which had happened when she hit the ground with her teeth, which knocked out a tooth. "Weeeelllll... You got me now... Heh... What 'ya gonna do, doc?~" She tested him, spitting out blood in his direction.

He glared at her. "I might as well just keep you in Jailbot's restraint! Besides, you can't even touch me! You can't do anything! You're not so intimidating, you know." Warden was trying to anger her, unaware that she might be able to break out of his trusted robot's grasp. She kept the grin stuck on her face and her eyes closed a little bit, her laugh turning into sobs, "I don't care anymore... I just..." She looked at him and tears fell out of her eyes, "I thought I could trust you... But... In the end, you really were just trying to make me end up dying...!" She squeezed her eyes shut, "I might as well just end it... If you don't have any sort of respect for me, even though I would still follow your commands and orders... Still stand up for you and respect you... And even keep playing games with you... You obviously don't have any sort of appreciation to me...!" She lowered her head and let it stay hung limply in sadness.

The Warden looked at her in shock. He didn't realize that's how she felt. He thought her mind and soul were weak enough to manipulate easily. Now he felt guilty, but he didn't show it on his face. He went to his desk and sat down in his chair, still having Jailbot keep her there. He didn't know what to say.

She realized that now that he wasn't looking she could slip out of Jailbot's easily too big claws, and she zipped out of the room, basically being right at Rex's cell as soon as the door shut. She had went up and loosened the noose around his already dead body's neck, which allowed him to drop to the floor with a disgustingly empty sounding thud. She stood on top of his body and slid her head in through the noose. She gently tightened it just a slight bit then kicked Rex's body out from under her and she started choking, flailing and struggling right away because she made sure to breathe out before she even let herself start to die from being hanged.

The Warden was thinking deep into his thoughts, when he looked up and noticed she wasn't there. "What the..!?" He growled under his breath. "Jailbot, go get her, and this time, put her in a cage so she can't escape!" The white robot's face became red again, then went after her once more.

He eventually found her, trying to hang herself, in the same cell that Rex was once in. The robot flew into the cell, and, instead of a hand coming out, it was a pair of scissors. The robot cut the rope before she died, and before she even passed out for that matter, and grabbed her. Jailbot grabbed a portable cage just big enough for her and threw her in it, closing and locking it. He started to head back to the office, the cage dragging and hitting the ground.

She bounced around in the cage as it thumped along the ground, up the steps. Jessica wasn't aware very much of what was happening though, since she was in so much shock from it. She was gargling, gasping and coughing, still trying to recover from what she had tried to do to herself.

While he waited in his office for his Jailbot to retrieve Jessica for him, he was sweating a bit. He hardly had any reaction to what she told him, and he didn't know what to think. Then, he thought back. Every time he tried to have one of his other staff members play a game with him, they either called him a weirdo or said they were too busy with their work. Jessica was the only one who would play games with him.

The Warden became bored again, trying to not think about it until she came back, but it was hard to. His boredom quickly deceased, as he got more sweatier. He felt really bad about what he had done to her, but, with him being him and his big ego, he didn't know how to apologize.

Jailbot finally entered the room, throwing the cage with Jessica in it towards the middle of the room, his angered face slowly turning back into his happy digital green smiley face. Jessica stayed there, laying on the bottom of the cage, panting, gargling a bit and choking, her eyes wide with shock.

The purple-suited man peered up and saw her. He just held a blank but stress-filled expression, still unsure of what to say. All he decided to do was watch her and see what she did. She continued to gasp for air and choke a bit before she finally snapped to her senses. She sat up in the cage, slowly turning to face the Warden and she slowly inched herself back into the cage, her whole body shaking. Her breath was still heavy, coughing every now and again. She continued to shake, wanting to run away again, but she couldn't. She was stuck in this cage, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Jailbot," the Warden said with a flat tone. "Let her out of the cage, but don't let her leave the room." Jailbot did as commanded and opened the door to the cage, blocking the door. Jessica curled up on the ground, her eyes wildly staring up at him. Her body was shaking again, shivering with fear.

"Why are you so scared?" he asked, still having a flat voice. She looked at him and her body kept shivering, her eyes wild. She didn't respond, only keeping her eyes on him, her body shivering crazily.

"Helloooo?" he started to get angered by her silence. She let out a sharp hissing noise, crawling back into a corner against the glass and she licked her teeth, sticking her tongue through the hole where her tooth used to be. Her eyes stayed dead set on the Warden, finally gathering her words. "Why do you want me to stay here..." She said, her neck craned lower and she looked like she was on edge, her shoulder blades looking like a cat's.

"Because..." he looked at her, his face really wet from all the sweat. "Uh... Because..." He couldn't think of it. He was stressing himself to think of a good reason that he wants her to stay. He knew what he wanted to say, actually, but he couldn't think of how to say it. "Uhm..." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, unable to come up with anything.

Her eyes started to calm down and her strange face she was making changed into a frown, "... Are you just wanting to torture me...?"

He shook his head. "No!" That was all he said however, before he went back to trying to think of a good apology.

She slowly blinked and let out a sigh, coming back away from the wall and leaning against the wall. "... Why is it then...?" She blinked again, "But, I won't force you to tell me... Take your time..." She rested her chin on her knee, looking off to the side.

The Warden thought long and hard, and he finally thought up what he wanted to say. "Because... I caaree for you..." He felt awkward saying that. Her eyes widened a little bit, surprised about what he said. She blinked a few times then stood up slowly.

She blinked and then asked, "... You... Care for me...?" A small smile forming across her face, but it quickly vanished just as quickly it had formed, "How are you going to prove that to me though...? I still don't know if I can trust you..." She was looking at him cautiously, thinking that he might just be playing with her head again.

Warden was about to answer when he realized he didn't know. He didn't know how to prove it to her, which proved to him this would be more difficult than he thought. He really did care for her, but he knows Jessica can't read thoughts. He closed his eyes and tried to think deeply. It's as if his head was just an empty void, which didn't help him.

She noticed how much he was sweating and her eyes narrowed a little bit, "... No answer, huh?" She let out a little "tsh" sound, looking away with an annoyed look towards the outside buildings. "Of course... It was just another one of your lies..."

The Warden was irked by her accusation. He thought he was just about to find his answers when she just had to break his train of thought. Both of his hands were on his desk, and they turned into fists. He tried not to get angry at her for interrupting his thinking, but he had a hard time. "NO IT'S NOT!" he said, yelling at her like a 2-year-old yelling for their toy that was taken away from them.

She looked at him then lowered her head a bit, huddling against the wall, "... Keep thinking then... Give me a good reason... Maybe even do something that will gain my trust again..."

He didn't know how to. "Uhm..." He got an idea. The Warden reached into his desk and found something. 'Maybe this gift will prove to her I'm not lying this time.' It was an ever-lasting rose. 'Girls like flowers, right?' She looked over at him and she blinked, blushing a little bit. "A... Rose...?" She asked, a bit confused.

The Warden turned and looked at her, taking off his top hat. He walked closer to her and bent down, holding the rose out to her. "It never dies." He started to think of all the things that might go wrong about this rose. 'What if she thinks it sprays toxic fumes? What if she thinks it will turn into a big venus fly-trap that eats people? What if she thinks it'll grow and end up strangling her to death!?'

She blinked and looked at him curiously, taking it, "Well... It's an act of kindness for sure... But..." She frowned a little bit, wanting to believe he really was sorry, "But I think I'll need something more than just a flower to help heal my trust between you..."

He nearly crushed the rose out of frustration, but managed to avoid destroying the poor flower. The Warden was stressing himself out to the max, trying his hardest to think of different ways to regain her trust. His face was turning red and extremely sweaty. Is this how Jared always feels? The Warden kept pushing himself to think and think, but, he ended up thinking too hard and passed out.

Jessica opened her eyes widely and she frowned a tiny bit, "OH..."

Jailbot didn't react to it. He was just on stand-by, still guarding the door.  
>Jessica turned towards Jailbot and blinked, going over to the desk. She pulled the Warden out of the chair and laid him down on the floor, lifting his head and putting her lap below his head. She looked down and stroked his forehead, humming softly. She realized that he was actually sorry, if he was thinking so hard that he passed out. "..." She let out a soft sigh and kept humming, gently stroking his hair and such.<p>

Jailbot's face turned into a red pixelated heart. The robot may have been on stand-by, but he was watching the entire scene go on. She looked over at the bot and blushed a little bit, "... Oh... Um..." She looked away nervously, looking back down at the Warden, who looked a little bit calmer. "I don't know how to deal with this..." She said quietly to herself, resuming to humming the soft tune.

It started becoming night time, causing Jessica to automatically become tired. Jessica eventually fell asleep, falling right on top of Warden's chest. She was back in her dream world.

She sniffed. She was laying down somewhere, in a meadow perhaps? She didn't know how she got here, but she went with it anyways. She slowly got up and she started walking around. Everything was probably another meaningful dream, which she kept walking through, walking forward. She kept walking for a long time, the scene staying the same, when, in a sudden flash, everything became lit on fire. She blinked and looked around frantically, which the Warden was by her side, his arm around her. "You see assistant? We rule the whole land here... We rule, and nobody can get in our way. Nobody...~"

"Jeesssiicaaaaaaa..!" said a voice that sounded familiar to her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was mostly asleep. Someone was shaking her, trying to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes, her gaze looking around.

The Warden was shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Wake uuuuuuuuup! I made you waffles with my face on it!"

Jessica sat up slowly, almost falling back over. She felt odd, a bit lighter perhaps? "Huh...? What...?" She rubbed at her eyes tiredly, she let out a loud yawn and fell forwards, "OUCH..."

He picked her up and set her on a shelf. "Don't you want some W.W's for breakfast?"

She blinked for a second and she opened her eyes, falling forwards again. "OH GOD!" She hit the floor face first, lifting her head, "OWWWWWWWWW..." She cried a little bit, sitting up and rubbing her face. "... I feel like Rex..." She murmured.

"Well, if you wanted to marry the floor, you could have just asked." The Warden grinned. "What colour tuxedo do you want your fiance to wear? Purple or yellow?" Jessica slowly raised her head and pointed up at him, "DON'T YOU SASS ME... I WON'T PUT UP FOR IT..." She let her forehead bonk against the floor again and she punched the floor, "No marriage for you..." She muttered, slowly pushing herself up off the floor and she rubbed her forehead, starting to get up. "Mmmm... Now where's that delicious smell coming from...?~"

The Warden kicked her, but instead of it hurting her, she was flung up into the air and automatically managed to land on her feet. There wasn't even an injury. "Those are my W.W's. Want some?" he asked.  
>She blinked a bit, impressed. "Hmm..." She then looked up at him with hunger in her eyes, "Oooooh... Sounds good...~"<p>

The Warden snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, they appeared in a very fancy looking room. There was a table in front of them with a plate that had a stack of waffles with the Warden's face on it.

Jessi blinked and her tongue poked out, her eyes going wide, "OOooooooOOOoooOOOoooooooohhhhhh...~" The both of them sat down, and both were given plates with 6 of the Warden Waffles on both of them. They were even given Warden-shaped butter, Warden-shaped butter knives, Warden-shaped silverware, and Warden-shaped blueberries. She didn't even noticed because she had already started wolfing it down.  
>The Warden just watched her eat. 'What a lady..~' He ignored his food, watching her wolf down every single little crumb that created all 6 waffles.<p>

She finished and raised her head up, licking her lips slowly. "... Well, that was tasty..." She said, acting like her wild behaviour never happened. Warden's Warden waffles remained untouched. Not even a single crumb was out of place. She blinked and looked at his food, tilting her head a little bit, "You're not going to eat...?" She asked him.

"Naah." The Warden slid his plate over to Jessica's side. "You can eat them."

She looked down at them and slowly ate them this time, feeling a bit odd for eating them for him, but at the same time, she was pretty hungry, so she did it without question. She hadn't eaten a good meal like this one in quite a while, so she was full, satisfied, and happy. She licked her lips again, turning towards the Warden and blinking, "You sure you're going to be okay...?" She asked him again. The Warden nodded in response. "I've always been okay." He sounded confident.

She shrugged a little bit, feeling something freezing cold grab her shoulder. She turned her head around quickly, "...!" She frowned a little bit, this time she was positive something, or someone, had grabbed her shoulder. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Memories Past

**This particular chapter isn't as long as I hoped it would've been, but, you get what you get! Anyways, this is the first part of the next section, as indicated by the name of the chapter. Here we see the return of a certain someone who Jessica had known in the beginning along with some more character development. My partner did an _outstanding_ job! We've both improved since the last part, and that's what will be showing in this next section. Chapter 9 will be coming out in a few days, but, for now, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Jessica sat down at the desk, her back unusually tense this moment. She blinked and she gripped her hands together. A newcomer was coming to the jail, and she realized, this new person seemed familiar... He was sitting before the desk, "... Jessica..." He said, staring at her with a soft smile. She raised an eyebrow. How did he know her name? She shivered at the way he looked at her, his eyes were a very strange grey.<p>

The Warden was just bored. He didn't find any interest in new prisoners, and he didn't notice Jessica's expression. He was just busy flipping through different cameras, seeing if anything interesting was going on.

He looked at her and his eyes bore straight into hers, making her squirm a bit. "Jess..." He said her name again. She frowned and shook her head, feeling a shiver shoot up her spine, "N-no... You're not supposed to know who I am yet..." She murmured. He smiled a little bit, "It's me, Rex, but I'm actually known as Alexander, or Alex rather, now..." Jessica's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "WHAT!?" He grinned, "Now I got your attention for sure... Heh... I possessed this guy while in the normal world, and now, I am him..." He grinned, somewhat darkly. The grin he had given her made her shiver.

Jailbot had been behind Alex the entire time, watching them. When the robot noticed Jessica's reaction to the new inmate's words, he gripped Alex's shoulders tightly, to the point where it hurt mildly.

Alex hissed a bit, not realizing that the robot had become more smarter and seemed to adapt more of a personality and a working mind of it's own from the time he was living here and watching over Jessica. She took in a shaky breath and let it come out just as shaky, "Jailbot, go ahead and show him to his cell..." She said quietly, resting her head down on the desk, her body still shaking from surprise and a bit of uneasiness.

The white robot obeyed and roughly dragged Alex to his new cell, surprisingly taking him to the cell he was in before with the big hairy man. He immediately remembered him just by taking one look at his arm hair. '_OH COME ON, NOT THIS GUY AGAIN...!_' He complained in his head.

The big man was just using the bathroom, but his hair was covering both his butt and his junk. "Hello, punk." he said with a snarly voice. "You must be the _new guy_, eh?"

He frowned a little bit, a bit upset that he didn't have his super strength that Rex had, "Uh... Yeah... That's me..." He said, with a slight awkward smile that just read, 'Please don't hurt me...'

The big hairy man gave a kind smile. "Why would I hurt you?" He got up and pulled some toilet paper out of his hair, using it to wipe off his bum. "They don't call me Pillow for nothin'."

He looked slightly disgusted but he smiled again, "O-oh... Okay..." He hated this new person, he was such a timid idiot, he wanted his old, badass self back, but he killed him a year ago.

Meanwhile... Jessica's shoulder blades were sticking up. She had reached over and grabbed the Warden's hand, still shaking a little bit, "... That new guy knew who I was..." She said, hoping that he would hear her. The Warden turned his head and looked at her. "Well, everyone knows _my_ name. It's not that freaky, really. It just means you're _famous!_" He said "famous" with a cheerful attitude, his arms flailing into the air.

She bit her lip a little bit, "Uh..." She swallowed, "But... But... He's... Rex..." She finally managed to say after pausing a bunch. "Oh, _nonsense_!" The Warden almost laughed. "He's _dead_. I think maybe you're just seeing things." She raised her head up and she felt another shiver go through her, "But... But... He even said... And..." She whimpered a little bit, honestly scared.

He patted her head. "Don't worry, Jessica. Stop worrying about something that isn't even _possible_." Warden was trying to calm her down. She took a few deep breaths then smiled lightly, "... Thanks for that..." She said, retrieving her hand back and looking forwards towards the front of the office, waiting for that feeling to come at her shoulder again. But it never did... Then she started worrying a little bit again, except she didn't say anything about it or nothing.

The Warden couldn't find anything interesting happening in any of the cameras, so he turned the monitor off. "Do you want to play a game, Jessica?" He asked her, hoping he wouldn't be bored anymore.

She nodded, taking another deep breath, "Sure. What's the game this time?" She asked, a smile on her face. He thought for a moment. "What about... Run-Away?" Her eyes widened a little bit in alarm, "Wh...!?" She felt her heart start racing, "What? H-how do you play...?" She asked.

"Wee_eeell_... One person is the Jailbot, and the other person is the criminal. The Jailbot has to "imprison", or, catch, the criminal. If the criminal is caught by the Jailbot, it's game over!" he smiled. "I made it up myself." She sighed a bit and her heart calmed down a little bit, "Oh... Thank goodness..." She smiled a bit and grinned, "Who's the criminal first?"

The Warden pointed at himself. "You _are_ the special assistant, so, I thought you might be the one to be Jailbot! You can _never_ lose!" He found it was weird, knowing the game had to end eventually, and that meant he had to _lose_, but he was doing it for his assistant. She tilted her head, "Oh? Well, that sounds like fun..." She giggled a bit, she smiled a bit though, "Buuuut, I feel generous with your also very generous offer... Since, you're being the criminal first, I'm letting you have a good head start."

"Oh, why _thank you._" He thanked her, but it sounded awkward, for he wasn't used to saying 'thank you'. "The game starts in 3... 2... 1..!" As soon as he said one, he dashed off. She grinned, not even looking at the monitors. She counted aloud, "One... Two... Three... Four..." She counted slowly, deciding to start her search once she reached the number thirty.

During this, Alex watched as the Warden started to pass by the cage, then he was grabbed and pulled into the cage quickly. He shoved him farther in after grabbing his cell keys and he closed the cell, locking him in there. He smirked, leaving him locked in the cage, which Pillow was out somewhere, probably in the yard for his outside time. He climbed up the steps, slowly going to find Jessica.

"... Twenty... Twenty-one..." She stopped as the door bursted open and Alex stood in the doorway, smirking at her strangely. "Heh, heh, heeeeeeh...~" He chuckled a little bit, quietly, taking some steps towards her. Jessica's shoulder started shaking like crazy, "Oh...!" She squeaked, crawling under the desk.

He grinned and walked around behind the desk, slowly crouching down to look at her, "Surpriiii-" He was cut off by his own grunt of pain, for he had been kicked right where it hurts. She snatched the keys away from him and ran out of the watch tower, going back down and finding the Warden stuck in the cell again, yelling at Jared, who was there before her, once again, to get him out. She facepalmed a bit then ran over with the correct key, unlocking the cell again. She frowned a bit and looked up at him, "Do you believe that it's Rex now...? Because that _CAN'T_ be a coincidence..."

"Nope." He wasn't going to admit a ghost managed to _possess_ someone. It seemed farfetched.

She frowned a bit and shrugged, forgetting about their game, "Jailbot, go grab Alex, he's in the office, and, well, he needs to be put in the solitary cell... _Again_..." She put emphasis on 'again' because she was full on convinced that he _was_ Rex.

Jailbot obeyed and flew to the office, finding Alex. It rammed at Alex, wanting to hurt him before he gets taken to the solitary cell.

Alex was thrown in the solitary jail cell and he frowned, crossing his arms. "... Hasn't changed a bit..." He said, looking up. "... Except the rope's not here anymore..." He got up off the floor and he heard something, which made him look at the barred window in the back with confusion. He hopped up and grabbed the bars, peering through. There was a cat down below, meowing at the window. He blinked and the next thing he knew the cat leaped up to the window and slipped through the bars, landing at his legs and brushing up against them.

Meanwhile, Jessica was sitting down at the desk, covering up with her arms and moving her head so the Warden wouldn't see what she was doing. She was trying to keep something a secret, but she also wouldn't hide it from him if he was going to get mad if she didn't tell him what she was doing.

The Warden noticed she was hiding something under her arms, growing curious. He suddenly wanted to know what she was doing, and scooted a tad bit closer to her, leaning a bit over her to see if he could get a glimpse of whatever she was doing.

She felt him leaning over her and she slowly looked at him with an embarrassed smile and a blush, "Um... What are you doing...?" She asked, knowing that he probably wanted to know, but she didn't show him because, well, she was kind of embarrassed about it.

He held a curious, childish grin. "Oh _nothing_..." He tried to lean closer over her head to see what it was. "So... That thing you're doing... What is it? Can I see it?" He had the curiosity of a young four year old.

She blushed a little bit more and shook her head nervously, leaning back over it, trying to keep it hidden. A frown appeared on her boss's face. "Come _on_. Tell me!" He tried to do the puppy eye thing to convince her. "Uh, no..." She said quietly, trying to look away and continue to write on the mysterious something.

He leaned behind her and put his hands on her shoulder, massaging them. "Will you show me _nooow_?" He desperately wanted to know. His curiosity was getting the best of him. She shook her head again, quickly shutting the thing and hugging the notebook.

He slipped his hands like snakes over her shoulders and tried to grab the notebook, and, like a clever fox, slip it out of her huggy arms unnoticed. It turned out to be difficult since she was hugging it so tightly.

She squirmed away and gently tapped his hand, trying to get him to let go, "DON'T TOUCH IT PLEASE...!" She said with a squeak, hiding under the desk. He spat at her. "I never gave you permission to tap my hand." He crouched down and was right beside her. "Now let me see it!"

She looked down at the notebook and took a shaky breath, her blush over her whole face pretty much. "Um... Uh..." She opened it up and showed him what she had written down.

Dear Diary,

It's been more than a year now that I've been in Superjail, and working for the Warden... I really don't know what to do, but I think that the newest inmate, Alex, is Rex... It's making me really on edge... And... Well... I heard from Alice that there's a ball coming up soon... I still don't have anyone to go with... I'm hoping that maybe... The Warden will accept if I ask him right now... I

That's all she had written and she looked away, she let her hair cover her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Ooooo~" He was intrigued.

"You're lucky Alice isn't taking me to the ball..." He almost did a pouty lip, because he was really hoping the red-headed transgender would take him, but, Warden has Jessica now.

She looked up, her eyes instantly lighting up, they glimmered like sparkling water, "R-really...?" She looked down, knowing that she was probably too young to be interested in someone like the Warden, but, he just... She couldn't explain it.

The Warden rolled his eyes. "No need to act like a little kid about it." He was being a hypocrite, of course, but he didn't care. He went back up and sat back in his chair, looking for something interesting or fun to do.

She whimpered a bit. She didn't mean to act like a little kid. She blushed a bit more, then at the most embarrassing, inconvenient time, Jared scrambled into the room. "Sir, do you have a mo-" He saw Jessica under the desk, sitting before his legs and he let out a shriek. "OH MY...!" Jessica jumped and literally hit her head up on the desk, letting out a yelp. She scrambled back up into her chair and her face was still red from blushing, "JARED SHUT UP..." She just shouted at him, making her feel even more embarrassed.

The Warden just watched, not even affected by it. All he did was ignore the both of them. All he was thinking about was who he might be going to the ball with. The name Alice flashed constantly in his head, but it was also challenged by the name Jessica. "So conflicting.~" He said, accidentally saying it out loud for both Jared and Jessica to hear.

Jessica seemed to know what he was thinking and she lowered her eyes a little bit, her face starting to unflush, "Well, Jared, what was it you want...?" She managed to say, looking back up at him with a slightly annoyed look. Jared shook his head, saying he didn't remember, then scurried back out of the room. She hit her head against the desk with a groan. She didn't believe it, but, she was _jealous_ of Alice... She wanted to be seen and known as someone who was really special to the Warden... She wanted to be his interest like he was to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**After one day of no activity on this story, I decided to quickly get the next chapter up. In this chapter, Ultraprison makes a brief appearance while also introducing a new character. This chapter also shows how sneaky the Warden is, and how he loves Alice. _A lot_. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! The next one will be coming really soon! Don't forget to give me reviews, please. I still need some feedback about how this story is progressing so far.**

* * *

><p>A few days passed, and it was <em>finally<em> time for the ball! Jared had ordered a shipment of _fancy fancy_ clothing for the staff a couple days ago. The clothing had arrived today, and Jailbot delivered the outfits to their respective people. Warden got an outfit that looked _exactly _like his current one. Jared got an outfit for the _perfect_ big head. Alice got a nice dress, and so did Jessica.

Warden was getting dressed in the _fancy fancy_ version of his clothing, talking to himself. "I bet Alice will look _marvelous_! Maybe that could be a good chance to step in and make my move." He tried talking to himself in the mirror, practicing different pick-up lines that would be appropriate for a Superjail ball.

Jessica listened from the next room, then she went out of the room, finding a different place to look at how she looked in the dress. She ended up walking into the room Alice was in. She quickly walked out though, and ended up just going into the room where Alex was, since it had a mirror in there.

He got a glimpse of her and he smiled widely, "Well, don't you look pretty?" She shot a glare at him, getting him to quiet himself. She looked in the mirror and she looked at herself. Her hair was down, which it wasn't always. Usually it was up in a ponytail or pony tail_s_, but today, it was just down. She forgot how long her hair was, it was passed her rear end. She sighed a bit, twirling around. "Do I really look good..." She asked the prisoner, looking at him curiously. He smiled a bit and nodded, "Absolutely beautiful." She smiled a bit, "I would have asked you to go if you were going to be this nice to me... But I'm already going with Warden..."

He frowned as soon as he heard his name, "Ew... Why do you even like that bucktooth loser?" She shot a fiery glare at him, "He's not a loser. You need to shut your mouth..." She turned on her heel and walked out, ignoring him calling out to her and telling her to come back.

A few hours had passed, and it was almost time for the ball, when suddenly, there was a crash from somewhere in the jail. Jessica picked up her dress skirt and started dashing to the place where it happened. It was a large pink ship, which opened up and some ladies came out. Then a smaller, egg shaped ship came down next to it, which it opened up and a tall haired lady, a transgender he-she, and another tall woman that looked similar to the Warden in a sense.

Wait, one more came out of the ship. He was a tall, light blonde boy with blue eyes, and he was wearing a tux with a tie, he was adjusting it as he walked out. "Mistress, where are we?" The boy asked.

She looked around then scowled a little bit, "Oh good lord, not this place again..." She looked around, knowing that "_he_" and the rest of his whacko crew would come soon. She looked down to see the small blonde girl, and she looked at her curiously, "And who are _you_?" She asked.

She blinked, turning her head, feeling pressured since she was the only one here at this moment. "Um... My name is Jessica..." She said, turning her head back around to face her. "I-I'm the Warden's assistant... He had me join about a year ago." She glanced back over her shoulder then she turned back again, looking at the Mistress. She looked down at her and nodded, "Well then..."

Meanwhile, in the lounge, Jared and Alice were getting some coffee. Warden was getting some as well. The fact they were all there made it convenient for the boss, because he was about to hold a meeting, and, what better place to do it then a coffee-filled wonderland?

While Warden was taking a drink of coffee, he started speaking to both of his staff about the events they'll hold at the ball, all while he had hot coffee in his mouth.

Jared nodded a little bit with a smile, "These plans sound wonderful for tonight, Sir!" He then took a sip of his own coffee, feeling a bit refreshed and energized. He then noticed what the Warden was doing and he said this, trying to be funny, "I didn't know you were a ventriloquist, Sir."

Warden crossed his arms, swallowing his coffee. "Are you trying to be funny or are you trying to make me puke?" He leaned closer to Jared. "'Cause, you're not funny, you know."

He looked down, "Oh, um, sorry about that, Sir..." He then had something in his mind click, "Where's Jessica at? Shouldn't she know what the festivities will be tonight as well?" The top-hatted man thought for a moment. "She knows about the ball, but I don't recall knowing where she is." He hatched an idea. "I'll just call Jailbot to find her!"

Just then, that's when the crash happened, in the same sector as before. Jared spilled his coffee all over himself in his fright. "Wh-wh-what was that!?" He said, shocked and flailing his arms a bit.

"There hasn't been a crash at the particular sector since..." The Warden counted on his fingers. "Err... A few years ago, I think." Jared thought again and then, his eyes widened with a smile, "OH JOY!" He got up, "It's the people of Ultraprison, I bet!"

"Ultraprison!?" The Warden sounded disgusted. "Ee_ww_... We don't need anymore girls here. Alice is en- Alice and Jessica are enough ladies." He _really_ didn't like the Mistress.

Jared looked at him a bit oddly but then he scurried out of the room, "Well we might as well help them get out sooner!" He called back, eager to see Cherice.

Meanwhile, back with Jessica, she was startled to see that the tall boy had walked up to her, towering over her a little bit. He still had a friendly, kind smile however. "Um... Hi, I'm Jessy..." He greeted her, holding out his hand. His hand was still big compared to her tiny child-like hands, "I-I'm Jessica..." She said, wondering if it was just a coincidence that they looked similar and had almost identical names.

She quickly backed away and she turned around, seeing that Jared had finally made his way down here. He ran straight past her and ran to Cherice, hugging her. Jessica blinked and shrugged, also looking back again to see if the Warden was going to come down to see what the crash was all about.

The Warden was slowly heading there, not wanting to see the Mistress, but, wanting to get them out as quickly as possible, but, the only way to do that was to find out _why_ they're here in the first place.

Once Jessica seen him come down, she smiled, '_Good, he did come down here..._' The Mistress shivered at the sight of him, wanting to get out of here ASAP. "Nova please hurry up and get this fixed..." She said, shivering. She walked back towards the egg shaped ship and told Jessy to come with them. He nodded back to her and he turned his head back, waving to the smaller girl.

She waved back slowly, turning back around and let out a soft sigh. '_Why did I get butterflies in my stomach when I first saw him...?_' She looked down at her hands then she looked back up at the Warden, '_That's the feeling that I get when I look at him... but... Why not this time?_' She was surprised, seeing how that she didn't get that same flutter of her heart when she caught a glimpse of him this specific time.

The Warden noticed her looking at him. He looked right back at her. "Why are you looking at me like that, Jessica?"

As soon as he had asked her the question, she shot her gaze down at her feet, shaking a bit with nervousness plus, it was getting cold outside, and now that the jail had been opened up to the outside air... Well, it was starting to come in through there, which she shivered then vigorously. "Ooooooooh cold..." She muttered, her teeth shattering and she raised her hands to rub her arms.

"You look cold, Jessica." her boss said, pulling a blanket out of his hat. He put it around her to hopefully warm her up. He secretly put a small little spy bug on the blanket without her noticing. '_I'll get to see what secrets she may be hiding. If this little bug works, then I can sneak one on Jared and Alice, too, so no one's secrets will be safe from me.'_

The bug secretly crawled into Jessica's clothes, hiding there, recording everything she says and does. She smiled a bit and nodded, "Thanks, Sir..." She grabbed the blanket and stalked away to the stairs which then she bolted up them, zooming to her chair and quickly writing down another diary entry.

Dear Diary,

I've seen that the Warden has a crazy interest for Alice, but I still don't understand, why he doesn't realize that I'm here and waiting for him to notice me? It's like I'm not even a person to him at all... I bet he just thinks of me as a playmate... Nothing more, nothing less... It kind of makes me wonder why... Is it just because I'm not good enough? What's the deal here...? I still don't understand him enough I guess... ... But I wish that I was at least up in that range of his interest so I at least gave Alice some sort of competition for his... Um... Attention I guess...

Something felt like it was crawling on her skin and she twitched around uncomfortably. "Ehgh... It feels like I have a bug on me...!" She reached down her back and felt around, but she couldn't find anything. "... Nope, I guess I'm just feeling things..." She murmured, then went back and numbered what entry this was of her diary keepings. So far it was her second one.

She went ahead and read it aloud to herself, making sure she had written down everything she had wanted to get off her chest.


End file.
